Tissue heterogeneity is a serious limiting factor for sound cell-specific molecular studies of the disease including genomic or proteomic analysis. Tissue microdissection and cell sorting technologies have advanced tremendously over the last decade from simple manual tissue dissection to sophisticated laser capture microdissecting (LCM) instruments and high speed fluorescence assisted cell sorting systems (FACS). In combination with genomics and proteomics technologies it is now possible to generate cell specific transcriptome/proteome data, advancing the identification of disease biomarkers and novel therapeutic targets. Currently, LCM and FACS are the two main technologies for the isolation of specific tissues and cell types. However, due to their high costs and often sophisticated interface, these technologies are not sufficient to fully support the growing need for cell specific molecular data. Therefore, there is a tremendous need for a low-cost and simple-to-use microdissection device that would offer capabilities similar to LCM and FACS. The overall goal of this SBIR project is to develop a new low-cost microdissection instrument with cellular resolution. In phase I of this project we proposed to build a prototype and test the feasibility of a novel capillary- based vacuum-assisted cell and tissue acquisition system (CTAS) that was envisioned as an attachment to inverted microscopes. The proposed CTAS would be able to dissect tissues at cellular resolution and collect material (RNA or protein) for downstream applications (e.g. expression microarrays). Phase I of this project was highly successful. We developed a fully functional prototype and demonstrated its use for collection of specific cell types from mouse central nervous system (spinal cord and brain). The architecture and major components of CTAS, including the capillary holder, collector, vacuum source, CTAS holder and light source, were developed, tested and optimized. Phase II specific aims include 1) further development of the critical components of CTAS;2) development of control unit and adjustable parameters;3) further testing of CTAS on tissue sections;and cell cultures. In addition, the prototype will be tested in different laboratory settings including tissue dissection and cell specific collection from heterogeneous cell culture sources. NeuroInDx will complete this work, which will be necessary to successfully evaluate proposed CTAS, and will commercialize the instrument in phase III of this project. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cell specific sorting/capture technology is a prerequisite for precise characterization of the specific cell types for understanding their function and regulation of the metabolism, as well as for preclinical translational research. Currently two major approaches for the acquisition of specific cells are available: fluorescence assisted cell sorting (FACS) and laser-capture microdissection (LCM). These technologies are sophisticated and the instruments are not only very expensive but have high maintenance costs. In phase I of this project, we developed a low-cost vacuum-assisted capillary-based cell and tissue acquisition system (CTAS) and demonstrated its feasibility and applicability for tissue microdissection and downstream applications. It is a simple, non-invasive (unlike LCM it does not require tissue fixing and drying) technology that can be easily automated and offers a wide range of cell- and tissue-specific separation parameters. We estimate that CTAS will be at least 5-10 times cheaper than LCM or FACS instruments. In phase II of this SBIR application, we propose further development of the instrument, its optimization and testing for the range of applications including tissue microdissection and cell specific collection from heterogeneous cell cultures. As part of Phase II, beta testing of CTAS will be carried out in several sites including academic laboratories and industry. This work will result in its full commercialization in the following phase III. This low-cost microdissection instrument will be affordable for virtually any research laboratory, and therefore, the demand will likely be very high given the growing need for cell specific analysis.